


Silky- Spideypool Oneshot

by Bottom_PeteParker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Presents, Caring, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Kissing, M/M, No Dialogue, No Smut, Oneshot, Pets, Pining, Resolved Pining, Spideypool - Freeform, Tarantula - Freeform, barely any superhero mentions, peter parker and wade wilson - Freeform, short plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_PeteParker/pseuds/Bottom_PeteParker
Summary: When Deadpool gives Spider-Man a birthday present it makes Peter start to question what he's been hiding under his mask.***UNEDITED***





	Silky- Spideypool Oneshot

****For a long time Peter regretted ever telling Deadpool when his birthday was. It became a yearly annoyance, as if the daily struggle to keep his sanity in relation to the mercenary wasn't enough. A year into their team ups he had casually mentioned it and Deadpool brought cardboard party hats, putting one on every criminal before they left whatever situation they had to deal with. Things just got progressively more intense, and Deadpool was already a pretty intense guy.

It melted his heart a little bit, a thought he rarely indulged in. Deadpool, Wade, was a sweet guy underneath all that uncomfortable social boundary and mental trauma stuff. Peter was always aware of how  _ good  _ he looked but personality is all he's ever needed to fall for someone. The more he got to know him the more it made him...sad. All of his morals told him it was wrong to be with Wade, every single part of his being knew there was no way a relationship more complex than the one they currently had would work. Every single part besides that one little piece of his temporal lobe...stupid limbic system. He refused to acknowledge the occasional fantasy of being  _ involved  _ with his crime fighting partner.

Peter locked his heart away was he swung through the city on his usual rounds, Wade was nowhere to be found. It was hard for him to remember a time when the sigh that came from that observation would have been one of relief. Crime was normal, he felt a little sad, but it was normal. Something pulled his mind towards the rooftops while dawn was breaking, calling to him like a siren. He made his way to the meet up place.

Surprisingly, Wase had been on the roof. His legs were crossed as he sat on the actual building and not it's ledge, something very unusual for him. He normally preferred to dangle his legs or his head over the side. Instead, his head was angled down carefully and his chest gave away his rapid breathing. Once Peter landed he could instantly recognize a smile under Wade’s mask. The soft wrinkles in the fabric traced the apples of his cheeks is such a distinct way, Peter had memorized it to tame the pleading of his daydreams. Between Wade’s thighs was a present box.

It was wrapped in newspaper and sparkly duct tape, it looked like a child had wrapped it for him. Peter pulled up his mask and smiled. He thanked him for the gift and held out his hand to take the box but Wade shook his head. He had explained it very carefully, how Peter should open the box. He went over it in great detail, his voice shook with excitement. Peter walked home as instructed.

Placing the box down gently on his dresser, he used a small kitchen knife to open it. Inside was a small glass box, a stapled and folded pile of papers written in crayon, some dirt in a bag, a weird water bottle, and a small deli cup marked  **_Grammostola Pulchra_ ** . Aunt May taught him to always read the card first so Peter read the papers. 

They were covered in doodles of the two of them, his spider logo absolutely everywhere. The crayon writing told him how to set up the dirt in the box, to not to use tap water in the bottle with the squirter, and that the box needed to be kept out of direct sunlight. It wasn't until the third page that Wade mentioned what was in the cup. A tarantula. A big, black, fuzzy, juvenile female tarantula. Peter's heart pounded in his chest as he kept reading. Wade got the idea because of a tarantula that crawled on his chest when he was on a job in Brazil, making his costume look even more like Peter's than it already does. He told him the name of the tarantula’s breeder and he made way too many Spider-Man jokes. Having already set up the enclosure for the tarantula, Peter went online to see what the hell Deadpool had gotten him into. 

During his research Peter learned that Brazilian black tarantulas are extremely laid back and very large. They're easy to handle and the females live a long time. They burrow in the soil and eat bugs. But most of all, Peter learned that they were  _ stunning.  _ Black velvety hair covered their bodies and they looked beautiful. Ironically, he wasn't even a spider guy. After being bit by that tiny spider that ruined his life he only held back from killing any spiders he saw in his apartment just for the sake of a little laugh to himself. He never wanted a giant tarantula, yet Wade bought him one. When he was online he found out that Wade had went to one of the most famous breeders in the business, spending over one hundred dollars on the tarantula, not counting the supplies he gifted. He also clearly did research and put a lot of thought into the gift. Peter nervously glanced at the deli cup that was locked inside of the cage.

The final page of the stack had a gift card to the pet store taped to it, fifty dollars worth of credit towards whatever food or supplies he needed for his new pet. He went out to buy the small crickets, a cup of tiny mealworms, feeding tongs, fake plants, and a little tiny bundle of moss. Some of the things were unnecessary and purely for his own enjoyment, but the surge of determination that filled him when he walked through the door pushed him to buy them. He couldn't allow himself to give Wade his heart but he could take great care of this animal. Luckily he had some money left on the card for future food, Wade writing in the note that he didn't want Peter's financial struggles to ruin the fun, so all he had to do was get everything set up.

It was noon before he got the nerve to open the cup. Little fuzzy black legs poked out of the paper towels and felt around the rim of the cup before they pulled a small blob of black fluff free. Peter watched her as she carefully made her way into her new home. As a scientist he recognized the value of her flawless structure, she was the perfect specimen. When she settled under a petal of a fake rose she suddenly seemed less scary, she looked like a soft black puff in a fairy garden. He smiled a little bit to himself as he watched her. Peter carefully took off the lid of her enclosure and picked up a cricket on the end of his ridiculously large tweezers. When he offered it to her she tapped them with her front legs, the cricket kicking around until she finally jerked at it. 

His spider senses went off when she jumped, making him laugh hysterically in his empty room. His spider senses told him to be scared of the spider. The response was so primal, he knew that the black beauty wasn't a threat to him at this size, even when she reached full size most of the damage she could cause would just be from the size of her fangs. He fed her two more crickets before putting the lid back on and watching her. She seemed so sweet and innocent, just a little misunderstood, wrongly portrayed as a monster. Wade flashed before his eyes. Once again, he smiled to himself.

Peter started a journal before bed, writing down what he had learned about the tarantula today and what he had done so far. A care diary for his new friend.

When he went to school the next morning he scrolled through his pictures on the subway. He had taken beautiful pictures of his girl the night before but the new ones left him speechless. She had made her tunnels while he slept, the glass allowing him to see each little pathway she made. He thought it was cute how she dug one of the entrances underneath the fake rose. He couldn't wait to thank Wade for the gift. Within a matter of hours he had fallen in love with her.

_ Her.  _ Peter still hadn't thought of a name to call her and it made the back of his neck itch. What name could he give such a beautiful creature that Wade would approve of? Something elegant, poetic, classy, cutesy, smart, something- all he could think of was Silky. Silky the tarantula. He cursed at himself as he packed up his bookbag.

After he finished his work at the Daily Bugle he raced home to spend some precious time with his new friend. He put on some care videos while he watched her crawl around. Peter doodled her name onto the cover page of the care journal before working on his report. He felt happy.

He went out to the meet up spot early, giddy to see Wade and thank him. He paced back and forth on the buildings ledge until he showed up, Peter launching himself into those big arms. Wade laughed uncomfortably for a little bit until Peter started gushing out how much he loved Silky. He told Wade how at first he was scared but now he had decided to breed crickets to feed to her. He ranted on and on, gasping for breath in between words because he was talking too fast for his lungs to catch up. He showed Wade all of the pictures and hugged him a few more times before he finally calmed down. 

Perhaps it was all the repressed feelings exploding after years of being shoved down or perhaps he really felt such childlike joy from a little tarantula, but whatever caused him to feel so in love with Wade when he looked down at Silky didn't wear off like he hoped. Everynight over dinner they talked about her, Peter always had something new to talk about. Wade was just as excited as Peter but it felt so different whenever he looked up at the Deadpool mask.

When Silky first molted, Peter spent a quarter of his paycheck buying resin so that he could preserve the shed. He cast each one after every single time. Peter started breeding crickets and buying new bugs or worms for her to try. Sometimes Wade would even gift him with hornworms or small dubia roaches. Peter filled more than half of his notebook with observations and sketches by the time his next birthday began to loom around the corner. She was just what he needed in his little apartment. He couldn't have a cat or a dog because of the building rules and the fact that he had no time to take care of them, but Silky was his little escape in between civilian life and vigilante work. She didn't do much but he never stopped being amazed.

One evening Wade took a bullet for him, right in the stomach. It wasn't something new, Deadpool was known to jump in front of bullets just for shits and giggles, but something snapped inside of Peter. He offered to bring Wade back to his place, he could get patched up there and they could eat shitty three A.M. chinese food until he was healed. They snuck into Peter's building with take out bags through one of the fire exits. Once Wade was situated on the couch Peter began to freak out. His resolves had been breaking down over the past year, he had actually let  _ Deadpool  _ into  _ his home _ . He closed himself in his bedroom to change into his pajama pants and a t-shirt, also to create a small barrier between himself and the man he loved, and found Silky walking through one of the tunnels in her burrow. 

After putting his mask back on Peter gathered up the courage to walk back into the front room and invite Wade to come and meet Silky. He felt way too nervous about showing his friend a tarantula. Wade took his hand as he led them into his room.

Luckily it was one of her feeding days so Peter could grab a few large crickets to coax her out of her tunnels. He was lucky she had never taken interest in webbing her lid closed so he could show Wade how beautiful the rain drops looked on her webs. Peter showed Wade how to feed her and allowed him to give some of the insects to her. Of course he thought the feasting was awesome, it was such a Wade thing to be into. They sat on his bed talking about the night's events for an hour before Peter decided Silky was alright to be handled. She had never hurt him, he started handling her every now and then after the first month of owning her, but he liked to wait until she was done eating so she was the most relaxed. When she stayed out of her burrow this long after feeding he usually loved to spend some time cuddling her.

She gracefully crawled up onto his hand and onto his forearm, stopping to just relax on his skin. Peter was warm and he knew that's the only reason she did it, but he still felt loved by the small creature. He gently guided her onto Wade’s hand after he took off his gloves. To see her velvet hair against Wade’s mangled skin made something stir in Peter's gut. To see her little legs tapping on Wade’s scars made him smile. To look at the creature he once feared in the hands of the man he once despised, to realized that he learned to love both, made his heart flutter. They watched her in silence before Peter placed her back in her home. 

They both stood staring at the cage before Peter turned around, chest to chest with Wade. Their bodies pressed against each other felt like a sign from whatever gods controlled their fate, and they looked at eachother. Mask gazing at mask. Peter's lips had been exposed the whole time, a habit he got into during their late night hang outs just for the sake of feeling  _ normal, _ and he became aware of the fact that he was biting his lip. Wade’s hands came down on his hips and Peter inched  _ a little bit  _ closer. Wade did too. Peter's hands flew to his mask and yanked it off.

His hair was probably messy and he could feel the deep blush on his cheeks, but Peter didn't know what his eyes said. He wished he knew what Wade’s eyes said when he saw Peter without his mask for the first time after years of companionship. 

“Please kiss me.” was all he said. He whispered it into the charged space between them and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see Wade turn away. One of the hands on his waist tightened ever so slightly and the other let go, that was all the warning he got. Dry, cracked, textured lips kissed him softly and even the leather brushing against his forehead didn't matter. They were both exposed, out in the open with no place to hide. Their breath tasted like take out and they both smelled like dried blood, but it was nice. It was soft, the moment being treated with care because the doubt they both felt told them that it was fragile.

The crickets chirped a love song as Wade turned them away from the dresser and towards the bed. He let him down gently, Peter's head resting on his pillow as Wade fell beside him. They kissed softly. It was the only thing Peter could think of to describe it. It wasn't desperate or rushed, it didn't feel like now or never. It felt like  _ this isn't it _ .

Later on Peter would try and retrace his steps to figure out how a little black hairball broke down years of hidden love and how hidden love dissolved fear and distrust. But for the moment he felt safe, he felt cherished, he felt loved. 


End file.
